


Devenir Chef- To Become a Chef

by frogzfirstfolksongx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chef AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gen, M/M, More tags to be added, also its 1am and im hungry, and cas as colette lmao, me tryna cope, ratatouille vibes?????, with like dean as linguini????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogzfirstfolksongx/pseuds/frogzfirstfolksongx
Summary: Castiel Novak is a pretty tough chef who runs the lunch and dessert resturant Angels Tea Party in Manhattan, New York City, New York. He and his chefs are known for creating incredible desserts and their delicious fruit drinks. During a birthday trip with Sam and Eileen, Dean comes across the place. He takes a look at how far ahead Sam is in life and contemplates setting up for a job interview. Follow as Dean becomes a chef at one of the best resturants in the nation and slowly falls in love.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Clark Barker & Jack Kline, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im v excited to work on this :)))

Dean entered the resteraunt taking in the smell of sweet bread and berries. There was something about the atmosphere that made it feel oddly like home.

"Wow," Sam gleamed. "I can't believe we're actually here."

"We have to try the strawberry parfaits," Eileen said looking around, enjoying all the smells. "I heard they're great."

In the beginning, when Sam said that he wanted to take his 35th birthday trip to New York City, Dean had already had an idea of what kind of tourism they were gonna do in his mind. Lady Liberty, Empire State, Macy's, Time's Square, then they're done, trip over with 3 days to spare. Instead, however, they ended up in some type of cozy, busy resturant. He probably should've expected this, though. If he hadn't been there, Sam and Eileen would've been on a nice date. During the past couple of days, Dean felt a bit guilty for taking time away from the two of them. But he had also felt regret for not spending more time with Sam. If only he could stop working so hard. Or, perhaps he had something to do when he wasn't working. He couldn't continue to bother Sam. Knowing he had to let has little brother go was scary to Dean when he was younger but now, he knew it was diffently past time. The three of them were seated at a fancy table under a nice chandelier.

"Huh," Dean chuckled. "How'd we ever get a reservation in here?"

Sam glanced aroud, obviously enjoying the scenery. "Well, Eileen and I have been saving up. I just didn't know we'd be her so soon." He turned and smiled at his fiancé.

A waiter then walked over giving them a smile. “Hi and welcome to Angels Tea Party. My name is Kevin and I will be serving you today. Shall we start with drinks?”

Sam looked up. "I'll get uh," He looked at the menu. "A coconut water tropical, please."

Dean's mouth curled down into a slight frown. Sam told him that this was the best place in New York for dessert up to date and yet he orders something healty? Ew. Eileen had quickly ordered her drink, allowing the waiter to move on to Dean. 

"And you, sir?'

"I'll have a uh, Clark's Orange-Mango soda, please." Dean squinted, re-thinking his choice as Kevin walked off. Orange-Mango soda....He frowned, nodding. It could be good.

The service was quick. 2 minutes for drinks. 10 minutes for food. Considering the amount of guests the place was serving, Dean was impressed. For most of the stay at Angels Tea Party, Dean didn't even notice Kevin was on roller skates. Now he was super impressed.

Dean watched as Kevin slid down a hand railing, holding a small basket of suger packs in his hands. "Man, I would kill to do that."

"Maybe you should work here," Sam joked around, taking a sip of his drink.

Dean thought for a second. He was honestly getting quite tired of hopping around doing small jobs and grunt work. Maybe he could finally settle down and leave Sam to get married, have kids on his own. And at some point, Dean could be married too. "Hm. Maybe."

"Apparently, the head chef's real hard to get by, though." Sam chuckled. "I don't think you'd get past him."

At that moment, Dean had the strange feeling to prove his brother wrong.


	2. Gâteau Au Fromage Au Chocolat- Chocolate Cheesecake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean places an interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short first chapter go brrrr. the second ones gonna be longer i promise since all the other characters are being inroduced.

Gâteau Au Fromage Au Chocolat  
Ingrédients:  
* 1 cup crushed chocolate wafer crumbs  
* 3 tablespoons sugar  
* 3 tablespoons butter, melted  
* 3/4 cup sugar  
* 2 tablespoons all-purpose flour  
* 2 large eggs, room temperature, lightly beaten  
* 1 teaspoon vanilla extract  
Remplissage (filling):  
* 2 cups semisweet chocolate chips  
* 2 packages (8 ounces each) cream cheese, softened

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Dean sat in his hotel room bed. He glanced at Sam’s laptop. He questioned his liking of the city life, knowing that if he had set up an interview, he’d have to leave everything in Kansas behind. Except Baby, of course. What about housing? And how would Sam feel?

He reached over and grabbed the laptop, opening a tab. Dean typed in a couple of words, opened Angels Tea Party’s business page and copied their email. He stopped for a beat. Is this what he really wanted? He shrugged. If he didn’t like the job, he could just quit and find something else. This job couldn’t be any different from the rest, right? 

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

@Impala_1967_ DW 

Good morning! My name is Dean Winchester and I was in your restaurant the other day. I’m absolutely amazed with your service and I was wondering if I could be apart of it. If you could send me the information about a job interview, that would be very helpful. 

Thank you! 

-Dean W.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Dean cringed at what felt like a false personality throughout the email. 

Sam came out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. “You guys ready for Lady Liberty?”

“Yup,” Dean chirped, closing the laptop.

And then they were off, taking a taxi to the docks. On the way there, Eileen talked about how excited she was to see the Statue of Liberty up close and personal and Sam spewed a bunch of Did You Know?’s, So Get This and Fun Facts. Their bubbly energy practically bounced off each other. 

On the ferry, Dean checked his email.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

@TheAngelsTeaPartyOffical

Hello, Dean! This is Jack with Angels Tea Party and I’m so happy to tell you what you need to set up a job interview! I’ve already alerted Castiel Novak, our head chef, that we’ve got an application request. From here, if you could fill out our job application form and set up a time and date for us to meet up in the restaurant with you that would be great!

Best wishes, can’t wait to work with you!  
\- Jack :)

1 Attachment:  
angelsteapartyja.pdf

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

"I think I'll move here." Dean said, on the last day of their trip.

"Really?" Eileen cocked her head to the side. "Why?"

Dean looked down at his nails, acting unnamused. Though, his pride and excitement oozed right out of him. "It's nothin'."

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "You signed up didn't you? You're gonna get a job here."

Dean grinned. "Maybe."


	3. Crème Brûlée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack welcomes Dean into his new working place and introduces him to his coworkers.

Crème Brûlée

Ingrédients:  
*2 cups heavy or light cream, or half-and-half  
*1 vanilla bean, split lengthwise, or 1 teaspoon vanilla extract  
*⅛ teaspoon salt  
*5 egg yolks  
*½ cup sugar, more for topping

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Dean had taken the long trip up to New York on his own. The trip was so long and tiring he had found himself face first on the floor of his new apartment, which had stressfully high bills*. Dean knew the job would pay well, however he had only hoped he could keep it. Or even get it, that is. He still hadn’t went back into the restaurant to meet with Castiel. Scary name for a scary guy, Dean thought. He checked his phone, re-reading one of Jack’s emails. 

He had a week to prepare for his interview. It’s not that there was anything for him to prepare. Jack had just wanted him to have time to move in. Get used to living in the city, perhaps. Dean yawn, looking out of the window. The furniture company was there. Good, thought Dean. The quicker his new bed was put up, the quicker he could rest his head. 

The week went by quite quickly. Dean made his way down to Angels Tea Party a little after closing time. There was a blonde kid cleaning off tables who couldn’t be anymore than 20. Dean poked his head through the door.

“Hello?”

The kid turned around, he waved with a smile. “Hello! You’re Dean, I assume.”

“Yes,” Dean grinned, entering. “And you’re uh, Jack?”

“Yup,” Jack stopped wiping a table. He checked his wrist watch. “You are a bit early...I guess I can show you around before Castiel returns.”

A man dressed in waiters attire came up the small set of stairs leading into the other part of the restaurant. “Hey, Jack. Tables are cleaned, floors are swept I think I might head home...” He wiped his hands on his apron. “Is this the new or, maybe new guy?”

“Yes,” Jack perked up. “Kevin this is Dean, Dean this is Kevin.” He gestured.

Kevin walked over, patting Dean on the back. “Good luck with the interview, dude. Hope I get to train you.” He then turned to Jack. “I’m gonna go shower, then I’ll be gone.”

“ ‘Kay.”

As soon as Kevin was out of earshot, Dean whispered. “There’s showers here?”

“Oh, yes. Normally it’s just Kevin that uses them, since he skates around all the time.”

“Do I have to skate?”

“Only if you want. I’m sure Kevin wouldn’t mind teaching you.”

“Well,” Jack continued. “These are the sit in stools.” He leaned over the bar looking into the open kitchen. “Adam? Michael?”

“Just me,” A man leaned back from the sink, cleaning a pot.

Jack nudged Dean. “That’s Adam.” He raised his voice over the sound of the sink faucet running. “Adam this is Dean.”

Adam leaned back once more. “Hey, Dean.” 

“Adam and Michael are our soup and sandwich chefs. I believe Michael went home, I’m sorry you didn’t get to meet him.” said Jack. 

“It’s fine...” Dean’s brows furrowed. There was no way only two chefs worked to feed so many customers and only one waiter served the same amount. He considered the waitress who seated him the first time he came to the restaurant and Castiel but it still seemed like the odds were against them. 

Jack showed Dean into the second kitchen in the back where he and Castiel created dishes. “I do drinks and he does dessert.” 

Dean nodded. Jack checked his watch a second time before pointing Dean over to a door. 

“That’s the employees only room. Cas should be waiting there.” 

Dean turned to Jack. “Thanks for the tour and stuff.”

“No problem.”

Dean then glanced over at the door before stepping towards it. He took a deep breath, slapped a grin on his face and pushed the door open.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪  
*Maybe he should stop moving place to place simply on impulse.


	4. Bienvenue au Tea Party, Dean!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the fact Dean thought that his new job at Angels Tea Party wouldn’t be any different than his jobs from the past, he could tell his job was cut out for him, and it was nothing like the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the chapter! :)

To Dean, for your first day, please collect the following,

*A bag of 4-6 oranges (thanks so much! :) -jack)  
*8 gallons of cream & White wine (-cheers, michael and adam)  
*Crayons (Thanks Dude! -Charlie)  
*White rags & hand towels (-Kevin)

Castiel looked at the grocery list and squinted. He didn’t understand why everyone singed their names. They hadn’t done that in the past. He frowned, retrieving a pen from his front pocket.

*Cream cheese & Brown sugar (-Cas)

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Dean entered the room. There sat a man with dark hair, blue eyes, and a slight stubble.

He gave Dean a small grin. “Have a seat.” His voice did not at all match his dishes. There was no sweetness nor was there any tang. There was just a low gravel and a simple smile. Dean took the chair in front of him.

“Jack told me I didn’t have to dress too fancy,” He chuckled, a bit awkwardly.

“Yes,” said Castiel, leaning forward a bit. He had some type of European accent, Dean deduced. “I see you went with casual.”

Dean couldn’t tell if that was an insult or not so he just laughed and smiled. “Yup, yeah.”

Castiel looked down at the paper in front of him. “Let’s look at your resume, shall we?” Dean nodded. 

Though he said the word ‘we’, Castiel continued to read Dean’s resume to his self silently. For a second, Dean zoned out. Castiel then looked up, breaking the silence.

“Is this your first time in New York?”

“Uh, no. I’ve lived here once, not for long and not in the city.”

Castiel nodded slowly, re-scanning Dean’s resume. He looked up, cocking his head to the side. “If you were to cook for me, what would you make?”

Dean swallowed, he put a hand to the back of his head. “Well I’m really good with bar snacks. Mostly drinks, but food wise I’d probably serve you some beer battered fries and....maybe a mango-lime tequila, because you seem fancy. I’m sure that doesn’t qualify for this restaurant, though.”

Castiel blinked at him. “It doesn’t. However, I’d respect the gesture. Jack has never created an alcoholic beverage before. I’m sure our customers would be surprised if they ever appeared on the menu.” He paused. Dean tried to look at him with as little worry as possible. He wasn’t ready to cook, especially in a professional kitchen. Even if the kid hadn’t made alcoholic drinks before, Dean was sure he’d kick his ass on his first try.

“You won’t be cooking on the job, though. Not until you are presented with the opportunity.” Castiel flipped over Dean’s resume, concluding the interview. “You’re accepted.”

“Thank you,” Dean smiled. Castiel raised an eyebrow.

“Thank you so much, uh,” Dean cleared his throat. “Sir.” He then got up and headed towards the door. 

“There’s a grocery list on the fridge in the main kitchen,” Castiel said before Dean put his hand on the door knob. “I’d like you to complete it as your first task by Monday, please.”

Dean turned. “Of course.” He nodded a goodbye and then left.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to work on this project :)


End file.
